Dissidia
by Wolfen Bite
Summary: A short, sweet moment between the two sparked something that made them finally think they can protect and love. A young amnesic woman and a young fretful man find peace with each other. CloudxTerra. Romance, Hurt/comfort/Adventure. Name pending...?
1. Horizon

_Summary_: A short, sweet moment between the two sparked something that made them finally think they can protect and love. A young amnesic woman and a young fretful man find peace with each other. CloudxTerra.

_Personal Thoughts_: ...ever since Dissidia, CxT (Terra) was even more possible. I doubt they could actually work together as a couple, but its still cute, I guess. I remember back in 98' when a CloudxTerra (sorta) fanfiction was made. Great stuff there. It basically told the Dissidia story line. Now that I think of it, its almost like...Dissidia was stolen off of it *laughs*

Anyway, enjoy, review or die.

Chapter: _Horizon_

All he could hear was the sound of her soft footsteps over the crunchy ground and her gentle breathing. It was getting late and he knew she was tired and he had to admit he was too, but he didn't know where to set up for the night — everywhere held danger. He paused along a gap between the forest and pointed to a low set of rocks, a small grotto could be seen. The young woman with mint green hair came to stand beside him, a weak smile appeared on her face. She was defiantly tired. The young man couldn't help but feel relieved as well, his bones and head ached from fighting all of those manikins.

"We'll rest there for the night...." he dragged his sentence on and turned his head slightly enough to look at her. "Any problems with that?" she shook her head quickly, thankful for the soon to be rest.

"I'm fine with it — I've slept in worse." she muttered, a little quietly as she plodded down the foothill to the rocky wall in front of them. The young man sighed and headed after her.

The fire they built was fairly decent; it wasn't warm enough nor big enough, but it would keep them a little bit warm from the chilly night. In the background of the little forest, he could see tall, gloomy castles. They were far away, but not too far. They would make it to the towers in about four-five days, depending on the enemies and food supply they run into. He stirred the coals around of the fire with a stick and turned his head to the young woman. She was staring at the fire's flames, the light flickering across her face and her eyes sparkling. She looked like she was battling something deep inside, and he knew that kind of feel all too well. He frowned just a bit.

"I don't have much food left — you?" he asked, gently. She looked over at him with a soft expression.

"Just a little bit of meat....you can have it if you want." she dug through the pouch attached to her belt and held the food out to him. "I'm not that hungry anyway." he blinked and shook his head.

"No, you'll need it far more than me, Terra. I can easily go days without food. You can barely walk without rest, I'll be fine. You eat it and I'll get something tomorrow." she frowned at him with both disappoint and sorrow. She obviously didn't want him to starve because of her.

"Are you sure, Cloud?" he nodded to her and glanced up toward the grotto's opening, watching the forest ahead of them with unease. She smiled faintly and cooked the meat to finally fill her stomach up for extra warmth.

He watched her sleep that night, all curled up by the fire, her face turned up with a warm smile of content. During the day, she was so quiet and gave off the impression that she had witnessed a massacre — too afraid to speak. He remembered when he met her, she was so frightened after he helped her out from her Esper transformation. He could still feel the marks she gave him while he fought her. That was probably a week ago and he still felt it. He sighed and threw a few more pieces of wood in the fire, it popped and hissed with life. He decided to just sit back and rest his bones even though he wasn't going to be sleeping.

———

The next morning Cloud was true to his statement that night. He had found his own food and managed to hunt down something to eat — a small lizard — for Terra. He cooked it well because she commented about not wanting to eat a lizard, but he did get her to admit she had tried it before and it tasted no different than a bunny or anything else. He guessed it was just her moral thoughts that corrupted her idea about the lizard meat.

After they ate, they headed on. Their destination was the blue castles. On their way, they ran into a few manikins and Cloud was surprised that Terra knew how to use her sword so well. He began to wonder who she really was and what she was hiding from him. He knew that she had to have been trained by a master or some-sort, she was defiantly skilled in the craft. He noticed that her dagger was used almost as much as her thin sword and wanted to ask which she trained with first, but decided against it. He could tell by looking at her when she fights that she puts a lot of concentration into her power, she was probably avoiding morphing and going into a heated rage, or to make sure her attacks hit where she wanted them to.

She handled most of them, muttering something about repaying him for helping her. Of course he didn't like it, but he didn't want to argue with her or get her upset...who knows what would happen. He shrugged and handled a few himself, glancing back to her to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed by them. After they finished off the last few manikins, Terra sighed in exhaustion and turned to Cloud, a little bit of dirt smeared over her face. She was thrown to the floor a few times, nothing too bad though. She was a tough woman.

"Is that all of them?" she asked, a little worried. He knew she wasn't worried for herself, but for him. He nodded, slowly.

"I didn't see anymore. We should...you should check that out." he nudged his head toward her and she frowned, bringing a index finger to the cut over her lip. She felt the wetness and slightly smiled.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little cut...besides, you're the one with the wound." she gently walked over and laid a hand over his bruised cheek. He noted her warm hands and slightly pulled away. With a grunt, he said:

"I'm fine. We should hurry on." and then he started off in front of her. She frowned and watched him for a few seconds before running toward him.

"Wait! Wait for me!" she shouted, a little too loud.

———

The next day went basically the same as before, only they missed out on a meal and was running on empty. Terra surprisingly didn't drag him on, she was very silent about it. Only the tired, hungry burning look in her eyes gave him enough to know what she really felt. He wondered what would happen if she didn't eat, would she get upset and morph on him while his back is turned? He shook his head and dug through a pocket and frowned when he found a small energy bar. That must have been in there before he was taken by Cosmos. He checked the date and it had a few months before becoming bad. He called Terra's name and when she looked toward him, he threw the bar to her.

She gave him and the odd food she's never seen before a worried stare and then unwrapped the bar. "Its a energy bar I had. A...friend gave it to me before I headed out and was sucked up by Cosmos." he stated and she nodded, biting into the bar. She smiled.

"Thank you Cloud...I wish I had something to give you." she whispered and he shrugged tiredly.

"No need." he paused on a small hill and gazed in front of him. "Well, we're almost there....here." at the sound of his voice, she looked up as well and could see the blue castles in the horizon. "Another day or so..."

"What do you think it is?"

"A city." he answered, quickly.

"I meant...oh, forget it." she pouted her lips and stomped ahead of him. He sighed. _What did I say?_

———

Working beside a man like Cloud only confused her. She never thought Onion Knight would be so much different than the other members she's met. She was shocked at how...quiet and weird Cloud was. Although she had no where to speak, she attacked him and Onion Knight because she was weird. She sighed and glanced back and saw him staring down at his feet, a hard expression on. What was he thinking?

_Probably something negative about me_, she growled in her head. _Have I been annoying?_ She became flustered. _Did I say something? Do something I wasn_'_t suppose to? Why is he so upset with me...gah, I knew I shouldn_'_t have eaten that food, it has only upset him._ She sighed and crossed her arms at the thought of Cloud only acting nice because of her morphing ability. Was he afraid of her? Well, who wouldn't be. She was a emotional wreck — she could literally tear him up if she got upset or lost control.

She felt hard fingers grasp her elbow and pull her back. It was Cloud. "What the heck, Cloud!" he put a hand over her mouth and shook his head, pointing toward the sky. She followed his finger and jumped a little bit when she saw a scary looking woman flying across the sky with tentacles whipping about. Terra swallowed and stepped back against Cloud. She was searching for something...someone. Her? Cloud? both? "Did she see us?"

"I don't think so..."

"....What if she finds us?"

"We fight, I guess."

"But isn't that...suppose to be Onion Knight's enemy? Can we win?"

"Maybe."

"You know, your half answers are getting on my nerves." she growled.

"I'm sorry...?" Terra pinched the crook of his arm and elbow, he jumped a little bit. "what the hell did you do that for?!" he hissed.

"You're acting like a jerk."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not peachy enough for you at this moment..." he muttered, searching the sky. That horrible woman was gone. Terra turned from him and crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean you act like this..."

———

The rest of the day their journey was silent and the tension between them was heavy. Cloud was ahead of her by at least ten feet and Terra's usually sweet demeanor was...sunken. Before he could practically see sunshine beaming off of her smile and birds and animals gathering around her. But now it was stormy looking: it looked dark and gloomy all around her. He must have upset her more than he thought he did. What did he say that was so worthy of her anger? He turned his head back and saw her eyes on the ground — they were focused with rage.

"...." he paused in his tracks and Terra looked up. "I'm...sorry if I did something, Terra." he grumbled.

The green haired woman smiled warmly. "See? That wasn't hard!" she chirped, running up to him. She poked his cheek with her fingers and then pushed his lips up into a smile. "And look, you're happy!" she smiled at his red face and giggled when he pulled away and stomped off. "Oh, I'm sorry Cloud! Please forgive me." he growled. She couldn't even stop laughing while she `apologized'.

At least she was in a cheerier mood. He didn't want to deal with a upset girl with outrageous powers.

When they paused for a break, it was a little pass noon and Cloud's stomach growled and churned, wanting something to hold it down. He noticed Terra double checking her little pouch for food and decided to check his as well. He found nothing and heard Terra's sigh of defeat.

"We should split up and search for food." he suggested, standing. Terra's eyes went wide.

"S-split up?" she shook her head. "No, that is the last thing we need to do. You need me as much as I need you, Cloud."

"Me? I can handle myself...."

"Then why are you even here helping me find Onion Knight?" she asked, offended. "You need my help, stop acting like I can't help you or that it's not enough." she snapped and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"That's not what I meant...."

"What did you mean then? You should say what you mean!"

"I thought I did." Cloud muttered.

"But you just said that's not what you meant!" she shook her head. "we aren't going to split up, okay?" he frowned. When did she become the leader?

"Fine, whatever. We should go before it gets any later...." she nodded, agreeing with him on that. "alright, we'll start north first and then west."

———

When they went out to gather food, they didn't expect to find a patch of berries. While Terra plunked the berries, Cloud hunted the three bunnies he saw across the field and brought them back. He knew they wouldn't be able to catch anything for the night, so he made up a plan. Which he relayed to Terra, or she might get upset again.

"Look, we won't be able to hunt at night. We should share one bunny so tonight we have something to eat."

"The berries should be enough anyway, Cloud. You didn't have to kill anything."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I, but death—"

"I wasn't going to die of hunger because you don't like killing rabbits." she pouted at him with a sadden face and then turned to her berries, whispering something about him being a jerk. He sighed. _Not again_. She was a very confusing woman to understand. She was different than Tifa, Aerith or Yuffie by a lot. She was harder to understand, got upset but was always cheerful and content. It was a little odd to him. Yuffie's personality was always full of cockiness, Tifa was caring and courageous, and Aerith was caring and spirited. But Terra was a mix of some of those things plus even more.

It dawned on him he might have some problems with her, but...they were almost the same. He felt like he shared something with her...but what?

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. Report errors please.  
_

_Any thoughts and stuff, even reviews, would be great. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Adventuring

**Notes**: A lot of you wanted to know where the fanfiction of CloudxTerra, but remember that I said "**_sorta_**"? It gives you the impression that they like each other, because they are so alike it won't work. I haven't read it in a long, long, long, long time, but if I remember correctly FF8, FF9 aren't in it, because I think it was right after VII came out I do believe. It is called "An Ultimate Quest" by "Karura". It's pretty funny, with Barret and Sabin. I thought of it was mostly made for laughs, with serious mixed with it, but that was just me. Take it however you wish though and remember, it's not a full-fledge CxT, I didn't even read pass chapter 6, I think, which ever it was they were in the castle. I think I'll read the rest now though...

As I think I stated before, I don't own the game or the system, so my story probably won't be like Dissidia. Although I understand there are people saying Dissidia **doesn't** have a story line. Well, my own story, own battles...things like that. Also, "Bartz" sounds a but weird, so instead I used "Buntz". I dunno...doesn't sound so "Butty"...Enjoy, by the way.

Thanks for reviewing everyone, I was afraid I was going to have to kill someone/people. Again, review or die!

http:/ .com /fanfic/ karura/ ultimatequest1 .html

You have to put it back together. Also, to go onto next chapters, change the "1" in the URL to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and so on until it ends.

Chapter Name: Adventuring

The meadow became extremely windy as they passed through, everything was so alive with motion. They were on edge of the meadow, against the line of trees that scattered throughout the meadow. Since it was pretty chilly and windy on this meadow, Terra pulled her cape up and around her, trying to keep warm. Cloud acted as the first watcher, scouting the area as they went. Nothing could be seen, and if there was something following them, he doubted he could tell. The roaring wind was so powerful, he could barely hear Terra humming silently behind him.

It was the mid-day, the sun was pretty high and the temperature was sticky and hot. The ground crunched below their feet, dry and compacted, thirsty for rain. They stopped by the little hill prickled with cliffs and ledges of stone and rock. There was a little long, ledge poking out of the side. Pieces of the ledge crumbled away when Terra touched it. Cloud turned at the sound of the little rocks and pebbles rocking down and sighed. "Don't touch anything," he hissed. "something could hear!" she jerked her hand back and looked down, biting her lower lip.

"S-sorry..." he turned away again and scanned ahead of them. Sure that nothing was there, he nodded and laid a hand against his forehead, coming up with a plan. He heard something fall and gazed back behind him, annoyed. Terra smiled impishly at Cloud as she stepped in front of a pile of rubble. "I didn't mean to...I was just moving and it happened..."

"I think that you should just sit down, Terra."

"I can help," she said, flustered, kicking at the ground.

"We'll head down through there," he pointed to the valley. "That's when we'll reach the blue castles in the distance."

"How far are we?"

"About a day or so. If we don't have to keep stopping." he rubbed his chin as he sighed. "Yea, about a day."

"I hope there are fluffy beds there." she muttered, a slight smile on her face as she sat down on rock. She started to lean forward, resting her head in her hands. They had spent about ten hours walking through the meadow. The sun was setting, so the winds got stronger and more chilled. She looked up at Cloud. "We should rest..."

Cloud thought for a moment and then looked around. There was no where to hide. "Not here." she frowned.

"But I'm so tired...and its cold."

"Alright," he sighed. "Help me find something to cover us." Terra got up and headed around the cliff when Cloud went his own way. Within a few moments, he heard Terra giggle. He turned and followed the direction of her voice and corked an eye brow when he saw Terra pointing to a little cave.

"I found a place! Can we rest now?" he nodded.

"You stay here in the cave. I'll gather some wood and something to eat..." she gasped and reached out to take his hand, but he had left in a hurry.

_By...myself?_ she whispered, looking around. She hurried into the cave.

* * *

It was getting darker and darker and yet Cloud had yet to return. Terra curled up into a ball. _He left...I must have annoyed him_. She suddenly remembered a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black and blue armor, in his hand, a spear. He was saying something but before she could try and read his lips, the image faded. _W-Who was that?_

Something snapped outside and instinctively, her hand went to her sword. She watched the entrance, her heart racing. What if it was that scary woman? Or worse...She crawled to the entrance and peaked out. Standing near the tip of the hill was a tall, tan man with a very well developed body. A ragged red sleeve hung over on leg. His hair was black and Terra could see a large tattoo on his...very muscled chest. She hovered closer to the cave and tried to listen, but her hand slipped off the wall of the cave and caused rocks to tumble. The man quickly turned and caught Terra in his sight. A grin appeared on his face as he took a step forward.

"What do we have here?" he asked, reaching for the giant iron sword he had stuck into the ground. She gasped and got up quickly, unsheathing the slim sword from its holder. He corked an eye brow at her and chuckled dryly, amused. He nudged his head to the sword. "You think that little toothpick will hurt me any?" she nodded, hesitating, as if she knew it wouldn't and prayed the flimsy lie would scare him off. He smirked and took a few steps closer, grabbing the sword and ripping it out of her hands, she immediately jumped back, holding her hands out toward him to set him on fire. He grabbed her forearm and then forced her arm straight and then repositioned the sword, in a better stance. "There," he slapped her arm away. "If you are gonna have the nuts to take _me_ on you silly girl, you can at least hold your sword correctly." he started to laugh, treating her as nothing more than a little pest

She growled, clearly annoyed. "I don't need to know how to hold it to defeat you!"

"Oh?" he held his arms out to the sides. "Then try it, woman." he egged on, smirking at her. She held the sword high and then ran forward to slice down at his chest. He quickly moved to the side and laughed when she tumbled. His good laugh was short lived, just when she entered into her tumble, she swiftly and elegantly restored her balance and slide around him in a circle, as if she were floating, and rose a hand to strike him down with the sword. He jammed his elbow into her stomach and then flexed his arm straight, throwing her away from him. She fell on her arm, fear the crunch was one of her bones breaking. She got up and wiped the dirt away from her lips and cheek, reaching for her sword that was dropped beside her.

The tan man took a few steps toward her, thinking. "You must be that girl Garland warned me about..." he rubbed his neck. "aren't ya supposed to be a monster or somethin'?" she held the sword out toward him again. "You still think ya can beat me, kid?" she had a stern face on. "Look little lady, I didn't come to fight you." he crossed his arms and grinned. "I gotta meet a rather crybaby son of mine, but in the meantime, how about you relay a message for me?"

"Tell your friend, Cloud, that," he sighed. I hate doing Sephiroth's work. In fact, they had made a deal. Jecht would relay his message, and Sephiroth wouldn't send his manikins out and would keep an eye on Tidus for him. "Sephiroth is growing bored." he turned away from Terra and started to walk away.

"Who...who are you?"

He turned his head back and grinned, impishly. "I wouldn't want you to fall for me, little lady." he blinked at her and then snapped his fingers, vanishing.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I think we should head to the blue castles," muttered a young man with chocolate hair, sitting besides another young boy and an adult male with gray eyes. The gray eyed man sighed, shaking his head. They were hidden in a giant forest, over looking a massive field. It was dark and cold, and they were hungry. They had been trying to leave the forest and find a way safely down the rocky hills to the field, but they only ended up going in circles and meeting up at the same place. The three young men were agitated and bitter.

"We can't just up and leave on a hunch, Buntz."

"Its better than your plan..." growled the little boy, with blond hair. "I've been following you two around for days, and I've seen this tree eight times now!"

"I'm sorry, Luneth-" said Buntz, "but at least we are trying...what are you doing, exactly?"

"I'm...being the charming one!" he crossed his arms, whispering to himself as the gray eyed man, Squall, pressed his hand against his forehead.

_Why did I have to be stuck with the dumb ones?_

* * *

When Cloud made it back to the cave, he saw Terra pacing around the entrance, clearly bothered by something. At first he was upset she didn't listen to him and stay in the cave as instructed, but then he sighed, heading over, his arms full of gathered wood and a dead bunny...again. He dropped the supplies when he was near and crossed his arms, sighing. "Didn't I say to stay in the cave?"  
She turned and smiled, running over to hug him. He blushed and pushed her away. "What's wrong with you...?" he asked impishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

She took a deep breath, spitting what she wanted out quickly without any stops for breath. "Well, when you were gone a man showed up. He gave me a message after I tried to fight him. He was really, really strong and fast, but I-" Cloud held a hand up.

"Breathe, Terra..." he muttered. "and go back to the beginning. Who showed up?"

"I don't know," she replied, frustrated. "I thought it was you, so I peaked out of the cave and he was standing there. He heard me and we...well, I tried to battle him, and then he left a message for you."

"What was it?" his voice was hard. "Who was it from!"

"Sephiroth." his face suddenly turned upside down and Terra frowned. "You know him...?" he nodded and leaned down to pick up the wood.

"Let's just rest, we'll head out again tomorrow morning..."

**(-)**

He found it odd that he watched her sleep at nights. Why was he so interested in this young woman? She was confused, amnesic and mostly annoying to him, so why did he want to know so much about her? Why did he have this feeling she was hiding something...? He shrugged. _Probably because she knows I'm hiding something_, he thought dryly as she heard her muttering in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare. Should he wake her, or leave her to face it herself? He looked away from her and toward the fire. This strange woman managed to get inside his head...

He heard movement but didn't bother to look over at her. "...Cloud?" she whispered, sitting up. He glanced over. She looked away, clearly bothered by something.

"...nightmare?" he guessed, shifting the embers around in the fire. She nodded, sighing.

"...yes. Can, well, can I..." she started to become flustered. "can I sleep by you tonight?" he thanked the glow of the fire, because a blush appeared on his face. Ever since he met her, she slept on the other side of the fire and he on the opposite. Why would she want to ruin his system like this? He swallowed and nodded weakly, moving to the left a bit for her when she came around to sit beside him and the wall of the cave. She smiled at him and thanked him as she curled up. "Thanks Cloud..."

"You're welcome..."

* * *

Before Cloud opened his eyes, he could feel something warm leaning against him. He pushed his back away from the wall of the cave and opened his eyes. It was Terra. Her arm was wrapped around his, her head practically glued to his arm. The fire had died out, so he assumed she had come to him for warmth. He tried to shrug her off of him, but she was locked onto him. He tried to ply her off of him by pushing his arm against her and pulling his body back, but her strength wouldn't budge. He groaned, smacking his forehead in defeat.

"Terra?" he tried to rip his arm free as he spoke. "Terra?" she murmured and sighed, tightening her grasp on him. "Terra!" he hissed, using as less of his power as he could, he touched her and sparked her away. She jolted away and gasped, pushing her hands against him, she used her magic. He gasped. "No Terra, its me Cloud-" he was suddenly thrown out of the cave by a unnaturally strong gust of wind.

His head was spinning and his back was sore. Within seconds of being attacked, he saw a impishly expression on Terra's face as she hovered over him, trying to force a smile on. "...I'm sorry." she muttered, hoping that was enough. He grunted and got up, stretching his arms. She helped him up and held him up straight until he managed to get his balance back. "Better?" she hoped, smiling weakly at him.

He ripped his arm free and growled, shaking his head. "You could have killed me..."

"I'm sorry! You...you scared me. What was I supposed to think when I was shocked by magic in my sleep? If I knew...well, if I knew that's how you'd react." she had a blush on her face. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." he knew she meant sleeping next to him and sighed.

"Its fine Terra...just try not to attack me anymore, okay?" she giggled and nodded.

"I promise!"

**(-)**

They went on walking for hours through the dry meadow, pass upturned rocks and breaking ground until they found a nice patch of forest around a stream of sparkly, clear water that delicately poured from a hundred foot water-fall. The stream itself, was around sixty feet wide and probably deeper. The forest made of the sun's heat stay off of them, and wanting to rest properly with water at his disposal, Cloud said they'd stop for the day - earlier than usual.

Gathering wood was easier as well, he just dropped it in a pile and went off to find food, after of course Terra asked him to leave for a bit so she could clean herself up a bit. Cloud blushed and quickly left.

When he came back a little later, he paused when he heard humming and headed to their camp site slowly. Sitting by the edge of the stream, was Terra, she was brushing her freshly washed hair. Her hair made a mint waterfall down her back, glittering in what sunlight that peaked in through the tree tops. Cloud took one strong step toward her, but stopped when he saw her pause. She had a confused face on, and Cloud nearly fell over when she looked up and sniffed the air. _Crap_, he thought,_ is she smelling me out?_ He tried to turn and run before she caught him, but he heard her voice.

"Cloud?" he closed his eyes. Who knew how she'd react to this! She would morph, he knew it. She'd think he was spying on her...he turned and headed into the camp. When she saw him, she stood up, glaring. "H-how long where you there?"

"A few seconds..." he admitted. "I was about to leave, I swear."

"D-did you..." she blushed and looked away. "Did you hear or see anything?"

"I didn't...see anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise...what am I not allowed to see?" he dared to ask, but she growled and stomped on his foot.

"Pervert!" she shouted, turning to walk away. Cloud growled.

"That's not what I meant!" he tried to explain himself, but Terra was in no mood. "You took what I said wrong!" he shouted and she paused, turning to him.

"I took...you spying on me wrong?" she was confused again. "Gah! You are such...such a jerk!"

* * *

_Ah, sorry for the wait. By the time I wanted to write another chapter, I forgot my email and then I had to to remember it, which took me months! I'm so sorry, readers, I wrote it down this time. I won't forget it!_

_You know the drill though...review or I/you die. I would appreciate error reports too! :d_

_Also...the ending of the chapter was meant to be a cute little fight that would make them "mad" at each other again and to show how emotional Terra is right now...I really, really hope you guys forgive me and review again *is sad and shy*_


	3. Laboratory of Nightmares

**Notes**: I would like to thank all those that reviewed! Thank you so much! I'm really happy I got some reviews and I'm so happy you guys liked my Terra! I haven't played 7 much, I only did it once...so I had to study FF7 on Youtube to see how Cloud acted. As for Terra, I had help from two people here on this site - MagitekElite & my best friend, Hei An Yin (his name is that here) to get her more on character, so thank you guys for doubly helping me out! Also, The Black Wolfe for helping me out on where to find the script of Dissidia so I could have a rough idea as to where what is or at least providing images of what the game looked like as I don't have it yet...I don't own a PSP, I mean. I have the game now.

Oh I should mention this again. I know I am not even close to the story, but have mercy with me. I haven't played it yet as I just got the game but not the system, but I'm being told there isn't much of a story line anyway...As for my comment at the end of chapter 2 about Terra being emotional, one must remember the anguish and pain (?) she was experiencing in the game. What she had to deal with, not remember, hurting her friends. So I've heard about the new Dissidia game. I didn't expect it, but Terra looks mighty beautiful in her new clothes! Also, Vaan better take his dirty thief hands off of her - she belongs to one man only! Well, in this fic its Cloud, but you get what I mean. Anyway, looks like I gotta hurry and get a PSP for this new one.

I hope it goes into detail about Terra's role with the Chaos side...

So thank you all for sticking through with it. I hope to see more reviews from you guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it quickly!

Chapter: Laboratory of Nightmares

Cloud knew that what he did, or rather didn't do, had annoyed the green vixen he traveled with. It wasn't as if he were staring, he didn't even pause to stare. All he wanted to do was hurry up this battle Cosmos called them for and be sent back to his world safely. Yet he had to go and tick off her again for something he had no idea about. It was about two days ago when they last stopped and he could start to see the wear in Terra and he had to admit, even he began to wear down. His legs were weak, but he forced himself to keep walking.

At last they reached the end of the lively forest and could see a smaller field before them. The blue castles were so close! A day or two and they would be there! Maybe less if they could get something to eat and a good night's rest. He could tell the full view to the sun's warmth lightened Terra's mood and decided it was the time to call for a quick stop to gather some food. He sighed when she didn't seem to remember or at least forget, about what he did or rather didn't do.

* * *

Squall had taken off some time ago while Buntz and Zidane we're sleeping, leaving them to plan for themselves. Luckily though, they had Buntz! He was a master at surviving in the wild, so he knew what to do and how to feed themselves.

Buntz could see the blue castles and grinned, looking down at his traveling companion. "Look, check it out Zidane!" he pointed ahead of him. "We're so close! I hope we find some of the others..."

"Man, I'm starved! Can't we get something to eat before we start off again?"

Buntz laughed and jumped down from the tree to land beside Zidane. "Sure, but we should hurry! I can smell a storm..."

* * *

Cloud ran to the entrance of the blue castles just as the ran started up. It was early in the morning and the sun had raised only to be shadowed by the dark, storm clouds. Terra had run in before him due to her being faster than him and already ran off deeper into the abyss of the castle. He sighed and followed the wet foot prints up a flight of stairs and saw her pushing the doors open, calling out for OK.

"Onion Knight?" she called into another room, desperately in hopes her little companion was okay. "Onion Knight?" she called again, opening another door to an empty room. She turned to Cloud with a grim face on. "I'm heading up the stairs, can you check the rest of the rooms down here...?" Cloud nodded and began to check the rooms when she ran up the rest of the stairs twisting high above him in a semi-circle up toward the spiral top of the castle.

When Terra reached the top of the stairs, she began to open the doors and repeat her previous process of calling out to Onion Knight. _Oh, its all my fault this happened...if only I had just been able to help._ She pushed another door open and gasped at the the new stair case heading down. The stairs were dark and gloomy. The air suddenly got cold and stale and she stepped forward. What if Onion Knight was down there? She couldn't really take the chance of turning back to get Cloud, OK could be in serious trouble. She took a deep breath and gently laid a sure hand on the hilt of her sword buckled to her right hip and started her travel down the new set of stairs into the deep, black abyss.

The temperature was hot and very heavy and she couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her, or following her. As she stepped off the last step of the stairs, she stared in amazed fear at the giant laboratory before her. Tall, empty test tubes scattered about the lab, some filled with green-blue liquid, others empty and broken. There were channels of different levels of the test tubes, which stretched high above her for what seemed like miles. Her acute nose smelled the burning coal that made the engines work to power the active test tubes. Yet, all the test tubes were empty. Why have them on?

She could hear the howl of wind coming through a hole some place and shivered in fear as she stepped further in. Looking to her right, was another stair case leading up to the right side of the channels, to the left, the same. And then there was a stair case leading down further in front of her and she could see what looked like, an control room. There were blinking lights and jolts of electricity bouncing across the floor occasionally. There were empty chairs lined against the control panels...one of them had what looked like an manual on it. She didn't want to enclose herself into a small area, so she turned away from the control panel and ignored the manual and instead, decided to head of the left staircase.

When she reached the top, nothing but another long hall lined with test tubes and at the end, she could see yet another stair case. She frowned. "What...is this place?" She could hear the gears of something grinding against something above her and glanced up slowly. There were wired running across the roof toward a giant gear rotating against another. A pipe popped out of its side and twisted up toward the roof of the lab. It was transparent, she could see the same liquid flowing through it. __

Maybe where that water is going, is a way out, or maybe Onion Knight. She decided to run to the end of the hall and when she slid to a stop, she gasped as she almost fell into a hole in the ground. It was burning around its edges and in the hole's belly, was a meteor. She gasped. "Onion Knight!" he was here! But was he in trouble? This spell, she knew it was his, and it was freshly summoned too, she could tell!

She carefully stepped around the weak, burning edges of the pit and then squeezed pass a broken pillar holding the floor above up and then pushed pass a dead wire hanging from the roof was was free from her jungle. She turned and ran up the stairs to see more battle sites. Giant ice cubes melting away, more charred ground and comet pieces shattered about. She gasped when she saw one of OK's sashes lying dirty on the ground. She reached down and lifted the dirty cloth off the ground and held it close to her. Oh she hoped that he was okay.

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and started down the rest of the wall way adorned by test tubes. She found a circle piece of ground with another control panel, but it was much smaller. She glanced around, searching for more stairs. She couldn't find anything, and then she looked up and saw more channels of halls with test tubes. How does anyone get up there? She ran to the panel and sighed at the buttons. Maybe one will make a staircase for me?

She reached down and pressed a giant, blue button and jumped a bit when something snapped and start to hiss. Steam rolled out of the sides of the control panel were tiny, thin tubes wailed around at the new activity they were summoned to commence. The ground shook for a few seconds and then started to raise up toward the upper channels. When the piece of ground halted to a shaking stop, Terra carefully stepped onto the new level and saw a large, wide, arch leading into what looked like, a special place.

When she got inside, she saw only a few test tubes around and in the center, a giant test tube, being filled with liquid. She couldn't help but feel as if...OK was in here. She could smell him, or maybe she was smelling his sash? No, she knew he was here...she knew it. "Onion Knight?" she called out once more and stepped in further. "Are you here?" something fell in the distance and she turned with a quick motion, drawing her sword. There was nothing there.

Where could he be? "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Terra stopped moving at the girlish voice. "Its my little pet! You've come home to me?"

Terra turned on her heel and gasped. "Kefka!" she knew he had something to do with this! "What have you've done to Onion Knight?"

"Oh, he's a little tied up at the moment." his girlish giggles boomed and echoed in the chambers of the lab.

* * *

Cloud sighed. I shouldn't have let her go off like that... he crossed his arms. He didn't know if she went left or right, and he didn't know if she was in trouble, or needed help, so picking the wrong path would cause a lot of problems.

He heard something fall behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see two young men. One was a little blond boy with a long tail and the other was a rather tall brunette. He knew them, it was Buntz and Zidane. What are they doing here? "Bunt-" before he could name the two, Buntz jumped up with a impish grin.

"Cloud! Wow are we so glad to see you! Have-"

Zidane interrupted him. "-Have you seen Squall around? He disappeared on us while we weren't looking-"

"You mean when you weren't looking!" Buntz chuckled at the little thief. "So, have you seen him?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, I'm actually trying to find Terra...who I was helping find Onion Knight..."

"Terra is missing?" Zidane echoed. "Well why did you lose her! She's a lady, you aren't supposed to do that!"

"She sorta ran off alone."

"Hmpf, some kind of bodyguard you are!" Zidane growled, running off and pass Cloud. He jumped up and used his tail to hold onto the wires and then glanced back at the other two. "Come on, what are we waiting for! Squall could be here too!"

* * *

_Wow, sorry it was really short! But it had to be! Another chapter soon! _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone...if you see any mistakes, do tell. I will fix them as quick as I can!_


End file.
